User blog:Night Of Stars/Stars Rp CHaracters.
Stars Rp CHaracters.(WIP) Stars Stars Looks Like a 13 year old kid with black, messy Hair, Though He is actually 16. Stars Is about 5'9 and always wears Darker Colors, Except for orange. He like Orange. He also hates wearing jeans with a passion. He would rather wear dress pants or jogging pants. His eyes are two different colors, His left eye is pitch-black, and his right eye is orange, but it shifts between a cat-eye and a human eye. On his neck, There is a metal Collar with The Omega Symbol on it, and the color is black and orange, But this collar is cloaked most of the time and is never visable. He does have wings, angel wings that are also black, with white speckles to make it look like a Sky full of Stars. He mostly wears long sleeve shirts and always wears a scarf, even in the summer. He is part angeloid, and he carries the Omega System, a system which focuses on speed, attack, and defense. However, due to Omega's tinkering, the defense has been lowered in favor to emotions. He is super shy, and feels alone in the world, with only His personality's to be there for him. He's scared of girls, But can't help but form Crushes left and Right. His past is well, Dark, but evidence points to an accident that made him like he is. Paranoid, Insane, shy, Jealous, Depression, are his main Attributes. Powers Death Powers: Someway Along the line on road to what he is today, Stars Died and well, Death was there to collect him. That Idea Didn't sit well with Stars, so in a dante Style Exicution, he "Killed" Death. In doing so, he Inherited powers and a new Personality. These Newfound powers give him limeted control over the dead and The ability to ressurect from The Grave. However, This ressurection ability works in three's, The first time he dies, He revives in three Seconds, the seconed, 30 minutes, the Third, 3 days, so on so forth. There are many ways to perminately Kill him, But the main one Is killing him with Deaths Scythe, Just As he did. The Scythe is able to change into a multitude of weopons, His Favorite bieng to Mini Scythes with chains. Ice Powers: Stars Posesses an Affinity with Ice, But his powers seem to come in three Different Stages. The First Stage is Fae Of snow, The Seconed Stage is Knight Of Ice, and The third Stage is Guardian Of winter. Angeloid Powers: Bieng half-Robotic, Stars Has higher compution and processing abilities. also making him much more durable. His left eye can scan, track, even change its abilities depending on the Situation. The Greatest asset of the Ageloids though, is of course, there wings. Stars wing Are capable of sustaining Speeds of up to Mach five and higher, and No max speed has actually been recorded. The wings are incredably durable, and can absorb most energy based attacks, and reflect them right back.extremely usefull against energy, beams, or any type of non-Solid attacks. Bullets are easily reflect, but weapons such as MAC Cannons could Pierce the wings, possibly rendering them useless Infinity Powers: Infinity is actually and entity housed within stars, and currently, not much is Known about him. Because of infinity, Stars can understand and speak most languages, Including Demonic and angelic tongues. Werecat Powers: Personalities Kitty: Not much is known about this one, but she seems to have receded away Shade: Not much is known about this on, though he was referred to as a Relic Master Ellie:Not much is yet know about this one, But She seems to have receded away Caid: Caid is Stars "Evil" Personality. Much is unknown, but it has been said that even though he is "Evil" He still retains Stars honor J.D: J.D Is stars Musical Personality. You will never see him without his slick headphones, snazzy clothes or music thats way to loud, and amazingly detailed sunglasses to boot. He's Eccentric and always wears Colorful, wacky clothes Jack Frost: Semaj Naidac Selaznog: Angelina: Theta Maria: Jimmy: Jill The ripper: Jill Is stars Murderous Side, and has a Mind that's crazy enough to match her bloodlust Annihilation: Siria: Death: Infinity: Jay: Jay Is a master at the Sniper rifle. He actually uses duel Snipers! These snipers can Combine to form a multitude of other weapons, but some are more used than others. He's calm, collected, and prefers to work alone, and can think under pressure. He wears darker, more non-noticable colors to not Draw attention to Himself. He draws heavily From most FPS Games such as COD and Halo. his hair is messy, and his eyes are duel Colors, Saphire and Ruby in Color. Has Perks and Halo MJNLOR Armor, which he puts on at various Times. Has Juggernog, Double Tap Rootbeer II, Deadshot Tequila, and Speed Cola Sarah and Sierra: Weaknesses Ruby's: Emotions: Non-Personality Characters Kiryu: Bianca: Wiess: Lizzy: Forms Omega Devastation Form: Werecat Burste Form: This form has not yet been seen Ultimate Form: Perfect From: Ultimately Perfect Form: This form has not yet been seen Infinity Form: This form Has not yet been seen Death Form: This form has not yet been seen Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:RP